


Left Unsaid (A Malfern Sidestory)

by charbax



Series: Recurve [2]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Dirty Jokes, Flirting, M/M, REALLY BAD PICK-UP LINES, aldkjasklsajdasd, buildings burning, one (1) of them but it had me debating if i should put this fic on mature or teen, thats not the only thing hot hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: What Fernando chose to…omit from his statement to Lex. Nothing illegal of course but it shouldn’t not be shared around lightly (bc it’s nsfw talk kinda). Takes place in the second chapter of Recurve, the first in the series.





	Left Unsaid (A Malfern Sidestory)

**Author's Note:**

> i might as well go the full monty and post my other work for the recruve series here, so, enjoy!

It was easy to see why most people thought hell would look like a building on fire, Fernando thought to himself as he traversed through the flames, feeling the heat slowly sink into his uniform. His breaths rattled in his oxygen mask and the roar of the fire filled his ears in a cacophony of fear. But he’s braved fires before and he shall do it again, and he grimly peers through a ruined doorway of an office block.

No-one. Fernando continued to the next cubicle, and the one after that. Something shifted in smoke. He shielded his face from the falling beam and found  _someone_  curled underneath a desk, like a fiery nest. It was still too chaotic to discern any other details other than the person being  _alive_ , and there wasn’t much time to anyway. All the firefighter concentrated on was lifting the person into a bridal carry, but before he could travel back the way he came through, part of the ceiling fell down in a flaming heap. Fernando cursed and ferried them both to the wall. In the firelight, he recognised the universal sign of fire stairs.

He took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, then was kicking them open and rushing down them as fast as his legs could carry him. He tried not to jostle the person – the man, actually, he noticed in between steps – as he went down each flight of stairs, each splutter gradually giving away to coughs, then breaths, before eventually forming sentences. Specifically, sentences about Fernando’s style of rescue.

“Put me down! I refuse to be manhandled like this!”

It is rare for a person to be so responsive after escaping a near death experience. Fernando curiously eyed the man’s face, taking in the furrowed brow and the downturned frown, and what has to be the cutest mole he had ever seen, right on the jawline. The man was still frowning up at him as Fernando kicked the exit door open, emerging into an alleyway thankfully still free from flames. It was at that moment that the man attempted to free himself from Fernando’s arms.

“Now that we’re out of immediate danger, you let me down, or I will force you.”

“Oh?” Fernando began and glanced down. A cobra snaked out of the man’s flowing sleeve, almost making the firefighter almost drop the guy in surprise, but he luckily, all Fernando managed to control how the man gracefully fell. Now that the threat of the flames was gone, Fernando could see the intricate tribal flourishes on the edges of the man’s outfit, and the feathered mask hanging on the side of his belt. The snake, currently coiled around the waist, only put the last puzzle piece into place, and Fernando gasped.

“You are…”

“Complete that sentence. I dare you.” Wekono’s Chosen - villain extraordinaire and current hot subject of news channels - said as he slipped the mask back onto his face.

“…cuter than what the news show.”

Even with the mask on, Fernando could tell that the supervillain was thrown off. “I- what?”

“I mean it. But you are also a supervillain.”

This seemed familiar to what the chosen was used to, since he only straightened up, his snake matching his pose with an open hood and a hiss. “And you are a firefighter. What are you going to do about it?”

Despite the hostile manner however, all Fernando did was smirk. “Come quietly and…” He trailed off. Oh, that was definitely an intake of breath. “It would be easy for everyone.”

“Oh thank spirits, I thought you were going to say something inane like ‘and I can make you come loudly later’.”

“Actually-”

“DON’T BOTHER FINISHING THAT SENTENCE.”

For the news coverage of the latest dangerous villain in the city, this supervillain didn’t seem to be very threatening. In fact, the little display was just simply endearing to Fernando, and he couldn’t help but smirk wider. The other man snorted in disbelief.

“Besides, what kind of person hits on a supervillain?”

“Only if the supervillain is handsome.”

Said villain made a curious sound, like a breath being cut off, then waved his hands dismissively. “Enough of this.” One moment he was there, then in a flash of otherworldly light, like an after-image, Wekono’s Chosen managed to…slither upwards? To the fire escape on the other side of the burning building, climbing the rungs away to the rooftop, and disappearing into the night.

Oh well. So the villain lived to cause chaos for another night. While there was a nagging feeling at the back of Fernando’s mind, one that suspiciously sounded like a police officer, he dismissed it, for he did his job didn’t he? Besides, he could see his co-workers running past with the water hose, so he put the encounter aside and jogged over to join them.


End file.
